Ryoko's Past Life
by PeaceBear
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Ryoko was like before Kagato's Control? What she did for fun? What kind of Friends she had? Find out and you shall know!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!


I don't own these charaters (except Kargi)!!!!!  
~Have you ever caught yourself wondering what Ryoko's life was like BEFORE Kagato's ruling?!  
Well Washu knows but would never tell. So since she won't tell i broke in to her computer and Ryoko's Locked away memories and TAADAA:  
  
o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\  
  
Ryoko's Past Life-  
  
A young 17 year-old cyan colored hair girl smashed her alarm clock as it bugged her to get up, really "Get Up Ryoko, it's time for school!" *SMASH* the alarm clock sounded... well.. smashed and broken "Y..your...mother... isn't goin..to like..wh..what you did!" Ryoko sat up "Shud up." She scratched her head then jumped out of bed. Slipping out of her pjs and into a pair of blue faded jeans and her red tank top with a green dragonfly looking creature a lil above the chest. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth as she listend to her fave band 'Blu3 D0gs' she sang along to their number one song "Not Enough"  
  
"I can see you staring at me but not seeing me,  
it's not enough that your not mine,  
she'll kill your spirit before you know it,  
I can make you feel alive from inside out,  
it's not enough that i'm waiting for you,  
but you don't see that we go together,  
it's not enough that you don't love me,  
not enough..."  
  
Ryoko finished with her hair and walked out into the living room and as always a small floating orb came to her.  
"Ryoko your mother won't be home till late tonight, she says..."  
Ryoko cut it off by finishing it's line "Find something to eat and save some yeah yeah yeah i know." The orb flew off as Ryoko picked up her backpack and some cash on the counter with a note. She didn't even bother reading it cause she knew it said "Here's some money for lunch, Have a fun day hun - Love Mom".   
Ryoko walked out the front door while stuffing the money into her pocket and by tapping a code on a panel she locked the door. Stepping into the summer sun and feeling a warm breeze through her cyan hair she was glad she put on a tanktop, cuz she knew it was going to get hot. Walking down a few steps from the front porch, past a small garden of flowers her and Washu planted the spring after they moved in, Ryoko was suprised they lived this long after 3 years. Since her mother was a popular scientist at the Science Academy they got a pretty big house in a rich part of town. Ryoko was glad she didn't have to change schools, she hated private schools, besides she would get kicked out on purpose and Washu wanted to make sure Ryoko was comfertable in education. Ryoko walked out through their 8 foot high wooden fence and closed the doors, locking it the same way she did with the front door.   
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ryoko decided to walk to school instead of taking the TranBuLift (Transportation Bus Lift/Floating Bus). Ryoko walked past a crowd of girls who were from school, they were all dressed up pretty and popular like, a couple girls saw Ryoko and gave a small sneer. She could careless about them but she could care about her best bud who waited only 10ft away.  
She stood 5'4" an inch or two smaller then Ryoko, her dark purple hair was about shoulder length and had a braid on both sides. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a teal short sleeved shirt with the word 'Ph34r' on the front. "You wear the funnest things," Ryoko laughed a little.  
"Gee! Hi there Ryoko nice to see you too!" The girl giggled as she turned to walk with Ryoko.  
"So what's up Kargi?" Ryoko asked  
"The sky." Kargi giggled at her joke.  
"You know what i mean!"  
"Hahaha, yeah. Nothing really, i did get a new game over the weekend, it's that new VRSPS (Virtual Reality Space Pirate Simulator) ." Kargi kinda boasted about it.  
"NO WAY!! I gotta play it. Although i'll be no good at it. Ah man your lucky!! I wish i could get it." Ryoko moped.  
"Why can't you? Your mother IS after all a 'Genius' can't she just make you one?" Kargi was on best side of Washu.  
"No she won't, she has some new students and she's always busy. Besides she's going on this kick to keep me from getting rotten spoiled." Ryoko motioned her head to the Brats wwwaaaaaaaaayy back there behind them but Kargi knew who she was talking about. Kargi noded.  
"Well, at least one of us has it, so your welcomed to come over anytime to play it! Ryoko the Space Pirate!" The two girls Laughed so hard till they got the attention of the whole street.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
As Ryoko and Kargi reached the gate to school Kargi stopped and grabed Ryoko's arm.  
"Hey first before we go in i wanna know what happened."  
"Uhh...no you don't, it was awful. I hope I get a chance to apologize." Ryoko replied kinda down.  
"Oh come on, just tell me how your date went." Kargi pleaded.  
"I got ..." Ryoko hasted for a moment, "...I got us in trouble, we were banned for 1 year."  
Kargi's eye's flew open, "No way!! Wow i didn't think that was possible! heheheheh." Ryoko glared at her purpled hair friend.  
"Stop, man this sucks a...,"   
"Now now HakubiSan, don't use dirty laguage!" Ryoko was cut off by a blacked hair popular girl. She wore a skin tight red shirt with a white cotton vest over it and deniem short skirt.  
"Che, Don't be so formal." Ryoko spitted out  
"Ryoko you have a possible chance to be popular, Only very few get this chance, you should sieze an oppritunity when possible." Che said smoothly.  
"OH LOOK!" Ryoko drama-zied as if she saw something amazing in the direction of the school "I see an oppritunity!" Ryoko smiled at Kargi "Lets go sieze it!!" Ryoko headed off away from Che with Kargi intow.  
"Hmph. FINE BE THAT WAY!!" Che Yelled, "Be a bitch about it."  
"Che-San!"  
Che turned to see a Teacher standing behind her. "Thats 2 hours detention young lady." The teacher handed her a bright green slip of paper.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Ryoko said good bye to Kargi as they parted to their different classes.  
Walking up some stairs and down a few doors Ryoko entered her class. Her golden eyes scanning over the groups of students looking for some one. When finding out she could spot them she took her seat and kept quiet till the class started.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Around lunch time Kargi and Ryoko headed off to a sub-sandwich place to eat. They had to walk through this Trading area. There were rows of stands, each stand was selling something. From things they made to rare items from other planets. When Ryoko walked down this street she would just ignore their calls, but Kargi was different she would always wanna take a look. Kargi loved things that wasn't from her own planet. She loved to see the different gachets and taste the different types of food and drinks.  
  
"OI!! Young ladies!! Would you like a taste of this tasty drink?" A man in his late 50's to the left of them (closer to Kargi) Held up a dark green bottle. Kargi tugged on Ryoko's arm till she agreed to go check it out.  
"As long as it's free" mumbled Ryoko.  
"Whats it taste like?" Kargi asked the old man after they approched the stand. The man wore a brown robe type thing and his grey hair was a mess.  
"It's sweet but sour at the same time." Kargi's eye's opened wide in amazement. Holding out her hand to take a glass as the man poured some somewhat clear liqued in two small cups.  
"Wow Thanks!" Kargi took hers and handed Ryoko her glass. Kargi took a sip and winced. "Wow that's STRONG." Kargi swallowed hard. Ryoko took a small sip as well.  
"Wow your right, gah who would drink this stuff." Making a sour face. She looked down at the bottle. "Sak?" Ryoko asked. The man turned the bottle a little more.  
"It's pronounced Saw-Key." The man corrected her as she saw it spelt Sake with some strange drawings or writings under it. "How was it?" He asked.  
"Well you right about it being sweet and sour." Ryoko handed back the glass with sake still left. Kargi took a couple more sips and handed back the rest as well.  
"Where is it from?" Kargi questioned  
"Planet... Earth, or so I was told by a traveling Bounty Hunter."  
"Bounty Hunter?!" The girls asked in unisome  
"Well yeah, of course! This place is crawling with Bounty Hunters to Space Pirates. You didn't know that?" He informed the girls. Ryoko looked around the place in a different light now. Kargi shook her head to the old man then turned to scan the place with Ryoko.  
"I wonder who's an SP and a BH." Ryoko wondered aloud.  
"Yeah huh! I mean those two..." Kargi nodded toward two Young cute guys who were in about their 20's, they were bargaining over a piece of cloth, "...over there... one might be an SP and the other a BH. And there they are fighting over something." Kargi replied to Ryoko's aloud thought.  
"Hey old man would you beable to tell us..." Ryoko turned to see he was gone ... not just him but the WHOLE stand. Kargi turned around and saw no old man or stand either. The two girls now stood in front of an alley way.  
"Oh my god! Where did he go?" Kargi asked as she felt her stomach tighten up.  
"I don't know but that's really creepy. What the hell?" Ryoko looked down to see the bottle of Sake and the two glasses. She brushed back her spikey hair and sighed. Kargi bent down and picked up the bottle.  
"Do you think he may have been some kind of magic person?" Kargi asked as she looked over the bottle to find a small note on the back saying 'Enjoy, girls!'  
"I don't know, I don't wanna know and I don't care. I'm getting hungry through." Ryoko started to walk off as Kargi put the bottle in to her backpack and ran to catch up with her cyan colored hair friend.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Lunch had ended hours ago and now school was getting out. All the students walked out of the building talking about homework and TV shows and more personal things. Kargi met up with Ryoko at the gate.  
"So... Ryoko, did you apologize?" Kargi asked.  
"No, he didn't come to school today." Ryoko moaned.  
"There are rumors about what happened, Like you killed some one to an alien abducted him and you helped er.. something. They were pretty funny but I straighted them out." Kargi smiled as she informed Ryoko and giggled at a thought of some of the rumors.  
"Great! Now everyone knows i got banned from the damn mall!" Ryoko mumbled as they headed home.  
"Don't be so down. How about you come over and we play my new game. I want to see how you do." trying to cheer up her friend Kargi invites her over fo pizza and icecream. Ryoko agrees to but told Kargi she had some things at home she had to do.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ryoko walked up to her 8ft gate alone. She noticed it was cracked open. 'Mom shouldn't be home this early. So it has to be some one else.' Ryoko thought as she crepted through the gate and looked around the garden then walked toward the front door up the porch steps. The front door was also cracked open. Ryoko formed her orange sword. 'Sorry mom but i have to stop them before anything bad happens.' Ryoko remembered 5 years ago some one had broken into their home to steal Washu's inventions and ideas. Even though Ryoko was only 12 she fought the guys off. Early then that around 2 years earlier, Ryoko had a fight with a boy in school and used her sword on him, cutting of his hand for touching her. After that Washu told her never to use her sword or weapons in puplic and to always think before she acted. Ryoko pushed the door open and saw a man standing a few feet away, she lungded at him with full force. Her sword clashed with something... his sword, a blue sword with a metal handle.  
Ryoko pushed against his sword. The man slid his foot under hers causing her to fall, she easily vanished and appered floating a couple feet of the ground behind him.  
"RYOKO!" Someone yelled. Ryoko turned to see who spoke her name, it was a young child with long spikey red hair and green eyes wearing a pair of khaki colored shorts and and a blue shirt with an SA emblem.  
"Mom?" Ryoko looked shocked. She turned to see her opponet, He stood about 6'0", had long *light green* wavie hair, and wore a cloak over his clothes. "Mom who is this?" Ryoko asked as she decened from the air but not taking her eye's of him. He was handsome, but Ryoko kept a stern face.  
"It's alright, you can put your sword away, He's a student of mine." Washu walked away from her lab door followed by another man, he had short grey hair on top of a layer of longer grey hair, he wore a green cloak over his clothes. Ryoko noted to herself that he was kinda young looking, younger looking then the man in front of her.  
"Thats Yakage." Washu informed her daughter about the man in front of her. "And this is Kagato." Pointing out the man who now stands next to her. "They are my new students. Me and Kagato still have a few more things to do and then will be leaving."  
  
"Uh... okay. I was just going to ask you why you were home so early. Also," Ryoko took a few steps away from Yakage and set her bag on the couch with out looking. "Kargi asked if i could go over to her house for dinner and play some VR games. is it alright?"  
"Sure hun, but you need to be back at a decent hour, thats all i ask, okay?" Ryoko nodded and walked to her room, locking her door behind her.  
  
"Sooo...thats your daughter huh?" Yakage smiled, "Heh you sure did a good job and your right...perfect body." Yakage turned to Washu and Kagato.   
"Am I Genuis or what? Hahahahaha. But... she's a hands off project, okay? Lifting an eyebrow and tilting her head toward Ryoko's door (which is to the left of Washu).  
"I understand Washu." Yakage took a seat at the bar thats connected to the kitchen as Washu and Kagato headed back into her lab.  
  
  
Ryoko dressed into something different. A long sleeved grey shirt and a bit baggier pair of jeans. She knew they were probably talking about her perfected body. So she thought she'd cover up a bit. Ryoko unlocked her door and hoped they'd all be in her mom's lab. She opened her door to find Yakage sitting at the bar. 'Damn, oh well, aleast it isn't that Kagato guy' She thought as she walked out and to the kitchen to get a drink.  
"Yo." Yakage smiled.  
"Hi" Ryoko smiled a bit. Moments of silents passed by. "Sooo... How's it feel to work with Washu?" Ryoko asked as she leaned against the counter folding her arms across her chest. Yakage noticed what she put on and that she crossed her arms infront of her chest figuring that she had heard what he said about her body and was trying to hide herself, but she just did it on instincs when around guys.  
"Well...i don't get to work with her alot, but I love her thories on meleticatral bio-engineered..." He stoped when he saw Ryoko raise an eyebrow, "...er...nevermind, it's pretty boring stuff anyway. So how do you like being the daughter of Washu?" He reversed and revised the question on her.  
  
'I wouldn't know, she's gone all the time.' She thought wishing those words could just flow out of her mouth. "It's okay i guess, i mean i can't tell the difference unless i grew up with a different mother, ya know?" Ryoko's mouth was getting dry from nervousness even if she didn't show it. "Would you like a drink umm... Yakage was it?"  
  
"Thats my name, sure i'll have a drink." He said as he looked about their home, when his eyes averted over to the couch he saw Ryoko's backpack open. "Umm... exscuse me Ryoko... is that Sake?" He turned to look at her as he pointed to her bag. Ryoko just filled their cups with water and set his down. She leaned over the bar to see her backpack open and the bottle of Sake in it.  
'What the...?!? Oh no. How'd i get Kargi's bag? Thats right in gym, we go together, we must have switched, damn it.' Ryoko leaned back and looked to Yakage as if nothing happend. Sipping her water she shruged. He had an eyebrow raised and a grin that meant she knew she had something she wasn't suppose to have. She lowered her drink "Oh that...it's not mine." Then she continued to drink her water as she leaned against the counter again.  
  
"Yeah? Man I haven't had Sake in years." Yakage sighed, remembering the good times. Ryoko offered him a glass, she went and grabed it then pour him a small cup of it. An hour passed by before Ryoko even knew it. They had talked about alot of things from funny moments in life to politics of Jurai. The red headed scientist and way young looking student finally emerged from the lab door. Washu took her students back to the school lab. Ryoko grabed Kargi's bag, locked up the house and left for her friends home.  
  
o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o  
  
*light green* Since he's in manga i don't know his real hair color. it's Minagi's Master/Father Yakage (Manga Charater).  
Well.... how was it?!?! Do you see some of the Irony? Her best friend has Dark Purple hair!! There's some other ones to. I'm making more, unless you guys hate it T.T do you hate it?!? Y.Y i hope not!! I'm working really heard on this! =^-^= Ja Matta Ne. 


End file.
